The curriculum vitae
by ShanMah
Summary: (inspired by requests, OS) Seto is having a particularity stressful day at the office. The last thing he wants to worry or think about is hiring new personnel, and yet... (SetoXOC, M for lemon and language)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh. This is a non-profit fanfiction.

**Rating:** M (lemon and language)

**Pairing:** Seto/Fiona (OC)

**Context: **While not a request of my requester per se, it was inspired by his many requests. For the sake of those stories I made up the character of Fiona, Seto's personal secretary; originally she was just a "filler" character in my mind but ever since "The call" it seems she's got a few people intrigued, so here goes ;)

**The curriculum vitae**

There was a soft knock on the door as Seto Kaiba was elbow-deep into complex yet boring paperwork.

"What?" the CEO barked.

The door opened on his secretary, a plump woman with a plain face that was in her late forties or early fifties. She was unfazed by Seto's rude tone: obviously she was used to it.

"There's a young woman here to see you," she said, "She claims that she has an appointment with you."

Seto rubbed his nose.

"Claire, for fuck's sake, you have my agenda on your desk. You _make_ my appointments. You know it's bullshit, tell her to fuck off and leave me the hell alone, I'm busy."

"I tried, sir, but she insisted and said that I didn't have the _authority_ to send her off."

The handsome CEO sighed heavily. Here he was, crunching numbers because his main accountant had decided to take a day off without notice and it was the balance budget deadline, and he also had to be his own security service? What was next? Getting his own coffee?

"Tell me, Claire, why do I have to do absolutely everything?"

"I-I don't know, sir-"

He slammed his hand on the desk.

"It was a rhetorical question. I have to do everything because I'm surrounded by absolute incompetent trash. Might as well send her in, who cares about the sake of this company anyway?!"

"W-was that also a rhetorical question?"

Seto took a deep breath.

"Send her in and get out."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

The woman that Claire allowed inside before closing the door was in her early twenties: her hair was blonde and tied up in a chignon: her eyes were hazel, with freckles of gold. She had high cheek bones and elegant features. Her luscious lips gave him a small yet confident smile as she walked towards him, her black stilettos clacking on the hard wood floor. She wore a black, tight mid-thigh skirt, a white silken blouse, and black nylon stockings: in her hand she held a brown envelop. She was tall and slender, with an hourglass shape: she extended her arm over his desk for a handshake, which he gave her mechanically before making a gesture to tell her to sit down, which she did.

"Mr. Kaiba," she said with a warm smile, "I'm Fiona Lawson, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a very busy day, Miss Lawson. No chit-chat, no blah-blah, no nothing; tell me why you are here."

"I'm here to apply for a job, Mr. Kaiba."

He rolled his eyes. Attractive she may be, but she wasn't very bright - who the hell thinks that the CEO is in charge of the personnel in such a big company?

"Then you'd want to meet the human resources, not me."

"Well that depends," she said, putting the envelop on her firm thighs. "I understand that hiring employees isn't your responsibility, but for the specific position I'm aiming for, I'm sure you are the person to see."

"And what position would that be?"

Fiona smirked.

"I wish to work directly under you," she replied. "I'm here to apply as your personal secretary, Mr. Kaiba."

The CEO gave a laugh.

"While I have no doubt that it would be a pleasure to have you work _under _me, as you put it, you may or may not have noticed that I already have a personal secretary."

"Yes, I noticed, but there's always room for improvement."

If anything, he had to admire her boldness.

"And you believe that you are an improvement? In what way?"

"I could tell you," she replied, a cunning smirk on her red lips, "Or I could let my curriculum vitae speak for me - will you at least take a look at it?"

Again, Kaiba sighed.

"Might as well," he said.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Kaiba," she replied, putting the envelop on his desk. "I know it is very precious."

Seto opened the envelop and flipped it: he expected a sheet of paper to slid down, but instead what fell down on his desk was black lace panties. He arched an eyebrow, amused: the young woman got on her feet and circled the desk until she got behind him.

"Mr. Kaiba," she said with a sultry voice, bending over to bring her lips close to his ear, "You need to know that if you hire me, I will do _so_ much more than get you a cup of coffee in the morning and take note of your appointments..."

She touched his shoulders and neck, massaging the muscles rendered stiff and painful by the stress of the day. It was honestly so good that he had to bit his tongue to hold a moan inside.

"I will help you in every possible way," she whispered, her fingers sliding down his chest, "To help you in your stressful job, I will do all that I can to relieve the pressure..."

Fiona unbuttoned his pants, slipping a naughty hand under his boxers. She smirked, pleased to feel his erection in her palm, and began stroking his cock gently. He threw his head back against the leather computer chair, closing his eyes. It wasn't like him to give in and not take control - he usually hated not being in charge, but right now it felt so good, it felt so right.

"_Any_ kind of pressure," she added. "I will do anything for you, Mr. Kaiba..."

"Really?" he breathed, a smirk creeping on his lips.

"Really," the blonde assured him.

With his right hand, he entered a fast code on his keyboard: to Fiona's surprise, a part of the wall on their left flipped into a bed.

"Prove it."

She took his hand and he got up on his feet, his unbuttoned pants falling to his ankles as he stood up: leaning in, she kissed him, softly and gently at first, then languorously, then wildly: their tongues were playing and fighting passionately when her hands undid his red tie and got rid of his white shirt, uncovering his muscled torso. With a gentle pressure on his chest she had him lay down on the bed, and she climbed on top of him afterward, pressing her pussy against his hardened cock through the boxers, kissing him deeply again.

"It's so big," she whimpered, rubbing herself against him, "I can't wait to feel it inside of me..."

He could feel her wetness through the dark boxers, leaving no doubt about the provenance of the black lace panties on his desk: with a swift, undetected motion, the young woman had his wrists tied to the metal bedhead with his own silken tie.

"I'm usually the one doing the tying up," he commented as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

She made quick work of it, as well as the black lace bra that had been hiding underneath, freeing her huge breasts: unzipping her skirt, she quickly found herself naked but for the elegant, sexy stockings and stilettos. Her breasts were round, with hardened pink nipples and a pale skin: her stomach was flat, her cunt fully waxed, her legs long and firm. She gave him a wicked smirk.

"Why, Mr. Kaiba, if you hire me, you can tie me up as much as your desire," she said, "But today I want to show you all that I can do for you..."

She slid his boxers down his muscled legs, freeing his erected cock at long last: tilting her head down, Fiona took him in her mouth, gently sucking and slowly licking the sensitive tip. Seto sighed with pleasure: she slid lower, allowing him deeper between her lips, deeper and deeper, until he was fully inside of her mouth, a small moan leaving his parted lips. Her eager mouth making wet sucking noises as she moved up and down, sucked and licked, Fiona sucked him off hungrily.

"Your cock tastes so good," she commented, licking its whole length. "I want to taste your cum too..."

She took him inside her mouth again, more briefly, before sliding his dick between her boobs. She jerked him off with her breasts as she spoke:

"But I also want your cum all over my face," the blonde said, keeping her face close but not taking him back into her mouth, "How should I proceed, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto moaned and panted loudly, throwing his head back into the pillow.

"Look at me," she said, "Look at me..."

As he obeyed, stretching his neck to down down at her, she dug her lustful eyes into his, as she rubbed and massaged his huge cock with her gorgeous tits. That one naughty gaze was too much.

"Fuck-" he grunted as he climaxed.

Seto came in powerful, abundant jets of white semen: some creamy shots landed on Fiona's cheeks and breasts, soiling her smooth skin, while the rest landed in her open mouth and on her extended tongue.

"Yes," she sighed as she swallowed the cum that had found its way directly into her mouth, rubbing the rest on her breasts, "It tastes so good..."

The young woman smirked when she saw that his cock was still hard as rock.

"Oh my," she said, getting closer, "Mr. Kaiba, you're still _so_ tense..."

She climbed on top of him, and soon he felt himself pushing against the entrance to her wetness.

"I will help..."

Throwing her head back, she slid down his cock and allowed him inside of her with ease.

"Oh, God," she whimpered, giving herself a moment to adjust around him, "It's so big, my God, it's huge..."

She started to move slowly, causing him to groan in frustration: it was too slow, too gentle: he wanted to flip her on her back and fuck her senseless, or at the very least he wanted to seize her hips and dictate the rhythm, but the tie was tight around his wrists, preventing all that. She leaned over, bringing her lips to his ear to whisper:

"Let go, Mr. Kaiba... you're always so busy, always in charge of everything, always stressed out... let go for just a moment and let me please you..."

A pleasured sigh escaped his lips as she began riding him more vigorously: she moaned loudly, her heavy breasts bouncing in rhythm with her movements on him. It didn't take long before she became infinitely tighter around his hard cock, cumming loudly on top of him: Fiona barely caught her breath before returning to what she was doing, grinding him, moving up and down. It was pure agony - but a delicious one - until Seto was sent over the edge too, throwing his head back as he filled her with his cum.

"Untie me," he panted when she pulled out after a short while.

When the blonde obeyed, Seto got on his feet and made his way towards the desk. He pushed a button on his phone.

"Claire!'" he barked.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

The CEO lifted his cobalt eyes: Fiona had gotten on her hands and knees on the bed, showing him her rear. He could see her lovely butt and his cum dripping from her tight cunt.

"Cancel all of my appointments for today."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

Digging her gaze into his, the blonde slid two fingers inside of her asshole with ease. Seto smirked.

"You're also fired. I just received a much, much better curriculum vitae than yours."

"_What?!_"

Seto cut off the inter-phone before she could further protest, and got on the bed with his newest employee.

"So," she teasingly asked, "I _did _get the job?"

"Yes," he replied, "As you said, there is always room for improvement. You can start immediately."

She smiled naughtily.


End file.
